The present invention relates to a smart crosswalk safety system for a pedestrian, in which a pedestrian who walks from a sidewalk toward a crosswalk is identified through a bollard device and a screen of the terminal of the pedestrian is changed into a locked state in response to a beacon signal generated by a beacon device only when the pedestrian is located in a pedestrian identification area configured in the crosswalk of a street based on an image captured by a camera so that the pedestrian can safely cross the street at the crosswalk while looking round without keeping eyes on his or her pedestrian terminal.
In order to prevent crosswalk traffic accidents that are increasing every year, there emerges a pedestrian detection apparatus in which supports are disposed on sidewalks on both sides of a crosswalk and a light-emitting unit and a light-receiving unit are configured in each of the supports to detect a pedestrian adjacent to the crosswalk.
The pedestrian detection apparatus may provide a pedestrian adjacent to the pedestrian detection apparatus with guidance broadcasting, notifying the pedestrian that he or she must step back from the crosswalk, when red lights according to walk prohibition are turned on while operating in conjunction with crosswalk traffic lights, and may provide guidance broadcasting, notifying the pedestrian that he or she may cross a street, when green lights according to walk permission are turned on.
However, such a pedestrian detection apparatus has a problem in that it cannot effectively prevent the occurrence of a traffic accident because it provides only simple guidance broadcasting.
For example, pedestrians who cross a street while using wireless terminals, such as smartphones, are increasing. Accordingly, safety accidents, occurring because a pedestrian focuses his or her attention on a smartphone and crosses a street in response to a movement of surrounding people while checking crosswalk traffic lights, are increasing.
Furthermore, although such a pedestrian checks the green lights of crosswalk traffic lights, he or she tends to immediately avert his or her eyes to a smartphone and to cross a street without checking surroundings. Accordingly, a pedestrian who is injured by a vehicle is also increasing.
Accordingly, the existing pedestrian detection apparatus does not provide an alternative for preventing such an accident, and thus there is a need for the development of a pedestrian protection system capable of solving such problems.